better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Petunia Petals
Petunia Petals is an earth pony mare, resident of Hope Hollow and bride-to-be to Sunny Skies. To call her just a resident may be selling her short, as according to Sunny Skies, she's what keeps the town running, and with having so many duties, it's not hard to see why. She is voiced by Kelly Metzger. History Early Life Petunia is a resident in Hope Hollow who works as the towns chef, historian, hotel manager, librarian, information guide and portrait painter. She primarily works in Hotel Hope as both its receptionist and librarian. Back when the town still had color, she and Sunny Skies would perform cute signs of affection towards one another, showing their love for each other. When the town eventually lost color after Sunny Skies' failure with the Rainbow Generator, Petunia Petals was one of the few ponies who kept an upbeat and cheerful personality. Rainbow Roadtrip The End of the Rainbow When she came across the Ninja and Mane Six, she was friendly-as-can-be, if a bit jittery, in their presence even if their questions about the Rainbow Festival confused her. In the hotel, Petunia displayed all of her professions to the girls, or at least most of them, before Rainbow Dash interrupted her. Despite the rudeness, she didn't once break her friendly disposition and showed them to the room, the Royal Suite. When faced with the horrible room, Rarity struggled to call it "rustic and charming", and despite the hesitation in her voice, Petunia wholeheartedly agreed. Petunia showed them the pop out bed and left them to sleep so they could see the town in the morning. The next morning, they saw Petunia working at a Flower booth. How to Grow a Flower Petunia went to the Butterfly Garden with the Ninja, the Mane Six and Sunny Skies and encounters Holly, which she is worried about the flowers getting withered with grayness. She explains that most plants will die if there is a lack of sunlight, water and nutrients. Seeing that poor Holly wants to bring the colors back for the flowers, due to the failure with the Rainbow Generator, the Ninja went inside the heart of the flower to restore the colors and life by using Forbidden Spinjitzu and the Pinpoint Amulet. After the Ninja restore the flowers from the Butterfly Garden, Petunia saw the butterflies are flying again. They thanked Holly for bringing the colors back. Petunia suggests that they should make Hope Hollow with color, just like the flowers. The Explorer’s Club She was at the library with Sunny Skies, as they are investigating for the Rainbow Generator being blew up during the past Rainbow Festival, until they encounter Flash Bees, chasing the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Five from the Explorer’s Club mansion. After Kai’s Phoenix managed to stop the bees, Petunia was relieved that the dangerous bees tries to sting her and Sunny as well. At the end of the episode, Petunia was in the hotel with the rest of the main characters, for the Phoenix party that Pinkie Pie has mentioned. Razzle Dazzle Petunia introduces P.I.X.A.L. as a cheerful personality in Hope Hollow, despite she was charismatic about the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow. Later, she saw the Ninja and the Mane Six battle against The Dazzlings, in order to protect the Rainbow Generator, but they failed, as the generator got completely destroyed, causing Equestria to lose color. Nearly at the end of the episode, Petunia Petals discovers Aspheera’s staff that she sent Luna to the Kingdom of The Never-Realm. The Winter Farewell Petunia Petals came with the rest of the Mane Six, the Ninja, Spike and Sunny Skies to find Fluttershy, after she got captured by the Dazzlings, Daybreaker and Aspheera. However, she got attacked by Daybreaker, in attempts to steal one part of the Rainbow Generator. She was finally saved by Princess Cadance, as she orders the royal guards to send Daybreaker to Tartarus. After she get through the Kingdom of The Never-Realm, she got captured by the Blizzard Samurai, until the Ninja managed to save her. Appearance Petunia is a pink Earth Pony with her violet mane and cyan eyes. She wears a blue flower on her head. Her cutie mark is three different flowers. In "The End of the Rainbow", she wears a red glasses. Personality Petunia is an optimistic, friendly, hardworking, intelligent and caring mare who never gave up hope on the ponies she cared about. Though she showed she could grow tired of Sunny's antics, she nonetheless loved him very much and gracefully accepted his marriage proposal. Her work ethic is to be admired, as she worked at least seven jobs without showing much signs of tiredness, though her favorite job appeared to be her role as the towns librarian. She "made sure" her town was very well-read and pride in that fact. Appearance LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *178. "The End of the Rainbow" *179. "How to Grow a Flower" *180. "The Explorer’s Club" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" Trivia *Her name “Petunia” is a flower native to the South American origin. When given as a gift, Petunias have (in the language of flowers ) two mutually exclusive meanings, symbolising on the one hand being comfortable with someone, and on the other anger and resentment. *She is one of the characters who have an interest in books, the other four are Acidicus, Lloyd, Twilight Sparkle and Zane. *Petunia’s voice actor, Kelly Metzger, also voices Nya and Spitfire. **Nya and Petunia’s personality is also similar, as they both love flowers and also never gave up in their life, although being shared by the same voice actress. **She loves Sunny Skies as her love interest, as gracefully accepted his marriage proposal. This is also similar to Nya accepts Jay to be his Yang back in the previous season. Category: Damsels in Distress Category: Hope Hollow citizens Category: Love Interests Category: Love interests Category: Females